


Day 20: Talk to me!

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge 2018Day 20: Dirty Talk





	Day 20: Talk to me!

Robin had been almost completely silent since they came inside Cory’s trailer and the door was closed behind him. It was as if Cory had kissed away his voice when he cornered him just minutes earlier, making sure they were alone before ravishing his mouth like a starving man at a feast. He was pushed towards the bed, landing with a soft ‘whoosh’ and Cory was on him in a millisecond, removing his clothes, with the practiced ease of someone who had done something similar a thousand times before. 

Robin should have plenty of time to think about what they were doing, but he couldn’t think. All he did was watch as first his clothes, and then Cory’s, somehow landed on the floor, leaving them both naked. Cory moved quickly, straddling Robin’s thighs, his weight balanced just above Robin's knees. He watched Robin shudder as he moved his hand slowly down the other man’s cock. Robin was his. Robin belonged with him! 

"Do you like this, baby?" Cory’s voice was a half-whisper, smooth as the hand on Robin’s cock, squeezing and stroking and back to squeezing.

"Oh, god, Cory." Robin finally found his voice, delirious, beside himself as he rode the waves of forbidden pleasure that Cory gave him.

"Tell me, I want to hear how it feels." Cory's free hand trailed up over Robin's chest, pinching a nipple as it passed. "Tell me all the dirty things I make you want." His fingers trailed to Robin's face, touching reddened lips, swollen from forbidden kisses. “All the things you have wanted me to do for so long.”

"Oh god, I can't… I mean… I don't have the words," Robin gasped.

"Sure you do. You just never say them." Cory was moving, fitting himself between Robin's knees, spreading them. "For example; tell me you like it when I touch you, tell me you want me to suck your cock. Tell me with the dirtiest words you know."

"Fuck, Cory…"

"Good start, go on." As Cory leaned down, Robin flinched eagerly at the feel of breath on his stomach.

"I can't, I don't…" The words were broken by Robin's moan as Cory licked across his stomach. "It's so hot… to feel your hands on me. On my cock." Robin's voice hitched as Cory's mouth closed over him.

The skin of Robin's cock felt like stretched satin to Cory, as he ran his tongue over it. He opened his jaw, fucking Robin with his mouth until Robin started to fuck back, his hips jerking up off the bed. Cory pulled off abruptly. 

"Keeping talking, baby, or I will stop." Cory licked a salty drop of pre-come before he sucked his way back down the rigid flesh.

"Damn you…. Oh… I-I… it's, it's... Oh, your mouth. On me. My hard cock." Cory rewarded the dirty word with a rough swipe of his tongue up Robin's length before taking him all the way back into his mouth. One hand found its way to a stiff nipple, the other slid beneath Robin, cupping his ass.

Robin gasped as Cory twisted his nipple. His voice was rougher, lower as he spoke this time. 

"Cory, fuck, oh god, you blowing me... you’re actually… Oh, so fucking unbelievable. Your mouth is so hot, I want… I want more. I want you to touch me everywhere. I want to taste you. I want… I want… I want to feel you in me." Cory pulled off, Robin whimpered desperately.

"What else do you want, Robin?" Cory swallowed him hard, moving fast, he could feel how close Robin was.

"Inside me, Cory! That's what I want. What I’ve always wanted. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Robin's hips bucked as he said it. Cory felt the pulse in his cock quicken. "Oh, I'm gonna… Cory, I can't stop, I can't. I'm coming! Cory…" Cory held Robin's hips as his body twisted, listening as his name became a broken chant of wordless pleasure as Robin came. He slowly licked Robin clean, enjoying the sound of Robin trying to catch his breath, the way he shuddered underneath him.

Cory crawled up Robin's prone form, trying to keep as much contact between them as he could. Robin's hands were all over him, stroking, scratching, petting, keeping the contact.

The kiss was long and deep. Cory thrilled at the thought of Robin tasting himself. Robin's hands slipped over Cory’s face, over his hair, holding him, keeping their mouths together until Cory began to feel like he was falling into warm wet silk. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Cory mouthed over jawbone and neck, biting down gently on Robin's collarbone and moving back down, careful not to make any lasting marks.

No matter how badly he wanted to mark Robin, he knew he had to show restraint. As much as he wanted Robin to be his, completely and wholeheartedly, they both knew that this… thing, between them, needed to stay behind closed doors.

He licked at the golden skin, tasting salt and something that was so unique for Robin.

"Turn over, baby… and don't stop talking." Cory was so hard by now that he almost cried out as Robin's hip brushed his erection. Once Robin had turned, Cory settled, chest to back, his cock tucked between tight ass-cheeks. His lips and tongue worked wetly across shoulder blades and spine. Cory's body slipped lower as he worked his way down, drawing a path with his tongue, loving the way Robin was moaning under him.

Cory didn't slow down; as soon as he reached his goal, he pulled the cheeks of Robin's ass open roughly, whispering, with his lips against Robin's hole:

"Don't stop talking." 

And with no warning, Cory pushed his tongue in, making Robin jump.

"Jesus, Cor… Oh, my… Fuck, fuck." Robin choked the words out, his voice harsh. Cory could feel his pleasure in the way he wiggled and twisted his body and he licked and sucked at the soft skin around Robin's asshole.

"I didn't think y… oh, shit..." Robin whined and pressed back urgently, "I didn't think you would… do this…" He whimpered again, sounding almost in pain as Cory pushed his stiff tongue in as much as he could. Cory unrelentingly fucked Robin's ass, punishing him with his tongue. He couldn't believe how much listening to sweet Robin saying such dirty words would turn him on.

A tiny voice inside him had just enough time to wonder if Dickie had ever seen his husband like this, but Cory swatted it away like it was an irritating fly. That was the kind of thinking that gave birth to doubts and he was well past caring about doubts and guilt by now. He loved Robin. He had Robin! That was all that mattered to him.

Cory's hand migrated down, middle finger in Robin's crack, moving to find his balls. His thumb replaced his tongue and Cory used his own saliva to get Robin wet.

He pulled back, stroking his own cock, never taking his eyes off the writhing body beneath him.

"I'm going to fuck you now, baby. Tell me how much you want it." He rubbed his spit-wet fingers against Robin's opening, teasing before sliding two fingers in.

Robin complied almost instantly. 

"Please, oh, please, don't stop. Fuck me, Cory." He ground back, fucking himself on Cory’s fingers. "I want you. Want to feel you. Please."

"It's going to hurt," Cory said, lining up his cock to enter his lover, “we don’t have any proper lube…”

“Please… Cory, just do it. Fuck me, please, god, just fuck me, I want it.”

Cory pushed hard and shuddered at the responsive arch of Robin's back. The spit wasn't enough to soften it and the tight friction brought the edge dazzlingly close, almost too much and too fast. Careless of Robin's comfort, knowing the man could take it, he forced himself all the way in and paused to enjoy the twitch of muscle around his cock. He tossed his head back gasping, knowing he wouldn't last long.

Robin squirmed against him, his voice raw as he muttered Cory’s name over and over. A full body shiver clamped down on his cock as Robin responded to the sensations with a half-plea, half-command. 

"Oh, fuck. Fuck me hard."

It was a request Cory couldn't possibly ignore, fuck, didn't even want to ignore. He pulled out slowly and pounded back in. Five strokes. Fast. Hard. Robin was babbling by now, incoherently begging. Five more. Harder. Bruising his lover’s hips with the force. Another five. Robin shook beneath him, pressing back and finally crying out in something almost like agony as his ass clenched around Cory's cock. The white hot flash of Cory’s orgasm moved up his spine, filling his senses, exploding all over his body. Deaf with pleasure, he almost couldn't hear Robin's words as he rode out the ripples spreading up through his body.

“Cory… yes, oh god, Cory…”

Cory’s mind was lost somewhere in the ether but he knew he whimpered as he pulled out, already missing the intense heat of Robin's body. He pushed Robin on his back, teeth clicking as they kissed too fast, too hard, their arms twined tightly as they rocked gently together.

"You good?" Cory asked an eternity later, his breath almost completely back to normal as he stroked Robin’s sweaty hair.

"Yeah…" There was a wicked gleam in Robin's eyes. "But… I think you're gonna have to tell me next time."

"Tell you?"

"Yeah…” Robin smiled at him, all wide-eyed and innocence, “with the dirtiest words you know."


End file.
